


Of Diners And Antics

by Gemini_Baby



Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2 AM Diner Shenanigans, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jason Todd - Freeform, POV Outsider, Stephanie Brown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Sometimes it was amusing how much they cared about each other but would never say that to the person. Other times, it made her want to smash their heads together.Robin would pay for waffles and ask that they be given to Batgirl. Batgirl would sometimes pay for ice cream for Robin.Red Hood would pay for Nightwing’s milkshake and ask her to not let the man know that it had been Red Hood.Nightwing would pay for Red Hood’s burger and Robin’s choice of dish.Sometimes Agatha wanted to hit her head on the counter.Then she would remember that she ran this diner alone and hence no one else would be here to clean the blood on the counter and that would stop her.OR: Agatha runs a diner. The antics of certain customers are both amusing and exasperating.
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship
Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event





	Of Diners And Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the prompt, "2 AM Diner Shenanigans" for Day 5 of the event
> 
> Honestly, it is also me using this fic as an exercise in Outsider POV

  
  
  


Agatha had been running this diner for more than thirty years now in this part of Gotham. She had witnessed many gruesome things during her time, during her life, with the city being  _ Gotham _ and all the jazz of words they used to describe Gotham and all that came along with it. Never let it be said that she had not witnessed amusing things. She wouldn’t tell the majority of those things to anyone else. She had seen some heartwarming things too. Things that warmed her to the core of her heart.

2 AM had become her favourite time by now. All these years of running this diner, she had seen the first young vigilante of their city become a great young man. The tired college drop-out looking like man dipping his toes in becoming a rodent man and striking fear in the worst of this city to still a tired man, more on the tired  _ father _ side than a college drop put student who had stumbled a lot in words and actions when starting out. She wondered how many other diner ladies knew who the man was. 

Ah, well...not her concern.

She didn’t want to do anything with his or his kids’ identity. But she would like them to  _ eat healthily  _ and have a  _ sleep schedule, a proper one. _

So if she tried to sneak them extra, none was the wiser.

  
  


Then there was Red Hood, of the age of a college student. He sometimes came at her diner with helmet and sometimes without. Nothing changed the fact that the big bad red hood was a softie at heart and had a baby face. No. She refused to say the last part out loud. Plus, she was sure she felt he was baby faced because she kind of saw a grandson in him. The kid would often spend nights sitting at her diner staring at nothing. Then at times, when he would be feeling himself, he would offer to help her around. He sometimes helped her too. And absolutely refused to take any payment from her when she insisted after he had done the job. Red Hood in his full gear, with helmet and jacket and heavy boots, he would visit her diner, monthly, late at night, usually 2 AM and pay a certain sum. He wanted her to give street kids something if they ask or if she sees them and not charge them. It’s not like she would turn them away but still the prospect of someone looking out for these kids warmed her heart. This way she could ensure more kids could be fed, more than the amount she had previously been able to.

Robin would visit and pay a certain amount asking her if it was okay. When she asked, he had told her he wanted that no immigrant kid visiting her place would be turned away.

_ Then there it was. _

It had broken her heart but she understood. 

There were many vigilantes in this city. Most of them tried to help others they could.

Sometimes it was amusing how much they cared about each other but would never say that to the person. Other times, it made her want to smash their heads together.

Robin would pay for waffles and ask that they be given to Batgirl. Batgirl would sometimes pay for ice cream for Robin.

Red Hood would pay for Nightwing’s milkshake and ask her to not let the man know that it had been Red Hood.

Nightwing would pay for Red Hood’s burger and Robin’s choice of dish.

Sometimes Agatha wanted to hit her head on the counter.

Then she would remember that she ran this diner alone and hence no one else would be here to clean the blood on the counter and that would stop her.

These shenanigans would come to a halt when someone would send them a text or drop a message to their comms and then they would pack and leave. Once she was behind Robin when she accidentally saw the photo sent to his phone: a bed and a dog and a cat resting on it. Robin had left after that message. 

The nights brought many antics of kids of and their father. But it was not like Agatha was complaining. She looked forward to these nights and wished that the kids could just have their antics at her diner and not have to fight inhumane rogues who did not have any regard for human life. She hoped she could do her part in providing a safe space where they could relax, even if it was for mere moments.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
